Reality TV RHAPpy Hour
The Reality TV RHAPpy Hour is a podcast hosted by Big Brother Canada 3 contestant Jordan Parhar. It covers reality shows, mainly Survivor and Big Brother, and serves as parallel coverage to the RHAP main feed. Format Parhar brings on a guest every week to discuss a reality TV show. These guests range from former reality TV contestants to notable people in the RHAP community. After a bit, Parhar opens his live show up to questions and video calls from the audience. Many times, Big Brother live feed correspondent Taran Armstrong will come on at that point, and has been dubbed the "unofficial cohost" of the RHAPpy Hour. List of podcasts and guests NOTE: 'Jordan Parhar appeared on every podcast except for RHAPpy Hour 37 (Top 10 Big Brother Canada Players). Big Brother Big Brother 17 June 26, 2015 - 'Johnny Colatruglio talks BB17 Week 1: Johnny Colatruglio July 4, 2015 - Kevin Martin talks BB17 Week 2: Kevin Martin July 10, 2015 - Sarah Hanlon talks BB17 Week 3: Sarah Hanlon July 17, 2015 - McCrae Olson talks BB17: McCrae Olson July 24, 2015 - Ika Wong talks BB17: Ika Wong July 31, 2015 - Bruno & Bobby talk BB17: Bruno Ielo, Bobby Hlad August 7, 2015 - Willow talks BB17: Willow MacDonald August 14, 2015 - The Shyeld talks BB17: Peter Brown, Alec Beall August 21, 2015 - Taran & Alex talk BB17: Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell August 28, 2015 - Arlie Shaban & Jon Pardy talk BB17: Arlie Shaban, Jon Pardy September 4, 2015 - Sarah Miller talks BB17: Sarah Miller September 12, 2015 - Ronnie Talbott talks BB17: Ronnie Talbott September 17, 2015 - Mike Bloom talks BB17: Mike Bloom September 25, 2015 - Big Brother 17 Finale Recap: Godfrey Mangwiza, Naeha Sareen ''Big Brother Canada 4 February 28, 2016 - Big Brother Canada 4 Fantasy Draft with Jason Roy, Neda Kalantar and Willow MacDonald: Jason Roy, Neda Kalantar, Willow MacDonald March 6, 2016 - 'BBCAN4 March 6th Recap LIVE with Ashleigh Wood:' Ashleigh Wood, Brent Wolgamott March 9, 2016 - 'Live BBCAN4 March 9th Recap with Kevin Martin:' Kevin Martin, Pilar Nemar, Taran Armstrong March 13, 2016 - 'Live BBCAN4 March 13th Recap with Allison White:' Allison White, Taran Armstrong Big Brother Off-Season October 4, 2015 - 'Big Brother Seasons Ranked:' Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell, Brent Wolgamott November 1, 2015 - 'Big Brother Winner Rankings | Guest LIVE FEED REPORTERS:' Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell, Brent Wolgamott January 3, 2016 - 'Ranking the Best Big Brother Players to Never Win:' Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell, Brent Wolgamott January 16, 2016 - 'Top 5 Baby: Most Bitter Survivor and Big Brother Juries:' Taran Armstrong January 24, 2016 - 'Building the Perfect Big Brother Player:' Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell, Brent Wolgamott January 30, 2016 - 'Big Brother Canada 3 Breakdown with Godfrey Mangwiza:' Godfrey Mangwiza February 8, 2016 - 'Top 10 Big Brother Canada Players:' Mike Bloom, Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell, Brent Wolgamott Survivor Survivor: Cambodia September 19, 2015 - 'Survivor 31 Pre-Season Draft:' Johnny Colatruglio, Sarah Hanlon, Kevin Martin September 26, 2015 - 'Haley Strong Talks Survivor Premiere:' Haley Strong October 10, 2015 - 'Guest ERIC STEIN:' Eric Stein October 24, 2015 - 'Guest ANDY HERREN:' Andy Herren October 31, 2015 - 'Guest MIKE BLOOM:' Mike Bloom November 7, 2015 - 'Survivor 31 Post Merge | Guest KEVIN MARTIN:' Kevin Martin November 14, 2015 - 'Survivor Cambodia Ep 8 | guest Colin Stone:' Colin Stone November 21, 2015 - 'Survivor Cambodia Ep 9 | guest Johnny Colatruglio:' Johnny Colatruglio November 28, 2015 - 'Survivor Cambodia Ep 10 & 11 | guest Kos Kosdrosky:' Kos Kosdrosky December 5, 2015 - 'Survivor Cambodia Ep 12 | guest Curt Clark:' Curt Clark December 12, 2015 - 'Survivor Cambodia Episode 13 | with Angie Caunce:' Angie Caunce December 19, 2015 - 'Survivor Cambodia FINALE | with Taran Armstrong and Alex Kidwell:' Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell Survivor: Kaoh Rong February 15, 2016 - 'Survivor 32 Kaoh Rong Fantasy Draft:' Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell, Brent Wolgamott February 20, 2016 - 'Survivor Kaoh Rong Premiere Recap with Randy Bailey: Randy Bailey February 28, 2016 - 'Survivor Kaoh Rong Episode 2 Recap with Ryan Elder: 'Ryan Elder Survivor Off-season January 16, 2016 - '''Top 5 Baby: Most Bitter Survivor and Big Brother Juries: Taran Armstrong Other Shows October 17, 2015 - 90 Day Fiance | Guest HALEY STRONG: Haley Strong December 25, 2015 - 90 DAY FIANCE FINALE RECAP | with Haley Strong: Haley Strong December 28, 2015 - The OC: Series Retrospective | with Eric Stein: Eric Stein January 10, 2016 - American Idol Series Retrospective with Mike Bloom: Mike Bloom Other Facts References External Links *RHAPpy Hour list of podcasts